texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mika101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:6.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MoffRebus (talk) 15:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to the wiki. Nice to see all the edits you have done so far. I think you have proven yourself trustworthy and I just gave you admin rights. Feel free to change background-images, styles and anything you'd like. I am no expert, but if you need help in designing anything please let me know. I've managed to create the character infobox, but it could probably be improved. If you'd like me to create others (such as for games, locations, object, etc) I can try to help you. Feel free to contact me if you need any help at all. Cheers --MrMamen (talk) 08:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I have cleaned up some of the templates, and put CSS in proper place. You probably can see the navboxes I've put on some of the franchise-pages. Feel free to redesign or give me suggestion on how to improve these. I'm considering to create more of them, but can't really see what is needed at this time. Right now the css are an identical copy of the css from the bioshock wiki. I think the design fits this page, but I'd like a distinct look. If you want, take a look at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Perhaps you can tune the colors/style of the site. Currently the infobox uses table.ib-typethree (class) and the navbox uses navbox-class. Anyway, nice work with the icons and general improvements to the wiki. MrMamen (talk) 11:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Discussions Hi. It's been a while, but the wiki has lately started to grow a lot. You are welcome to start contributing again at any time if you want to. As for the collaboration I have asked a few questions at the main talk page: http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tex_Murphy_Wiki Feel free to discuss and share your opinions on the project there if you are still interested in this franchise. Hope the wiki will continue to grow! Cheers MrMamen (talk) 13:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC) have left a huge stash of pictures in the photo section to put in high priority pages that need to be filled or created with the ensuing infoboxes and galleries of those pages.Also check the talk section of all fmv based tex murphy games for what else needs to be done Carlowplayer (talk) 23:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Promoting the wiki We can attract more people to the wiki if we promote it on wikia. If you have the time, you could upload some more images here: MrMamen (talk) 10:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Moving to Gamepedia? As one of the few major contributors to this wiki, I feel that I should ask you: Would you mind if we moved (or probably cloned) the wiki from wikia to gamepedia? They're able to bring over all of the content and media, as well as preserve your edit history through an account claims process. The only downside is that Wikia will not permit anyone to remove the old wiki from their site (mostly in an effort to prevent people from moving to other platforms) and the old wiki may still rank above the new one in Google for a while. --MrMamen (talk) 20:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC)